Digimon Destiny
by ColemanKing4
Summary: It has been years since the world has needed the Digi Destined. And throughout those years, Digimon has become a popular attraction. Almost every human in the world has a real life Digimon. But, what happens when someone gets a little too angry about the new franchise of Digimon? Can our heroes stop this menace? Or will they fail?
1. Back to the Digiworld!

**Hello guys! Thanks for being patient! This is my new story called, ****Digimon: Destiny****! I'm excited for this story but it doesn't mean I'm done with ****Pokemon: TDTO****. Each story will be written at its own pace and I hope this gets the same amount of support as my Pokemon story. But enough, LET'S GET ON WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my characters. Digimon does not belong to me. (I'm only doing the disclaimer one time. I think you all know that I'm not the creator of an amazing anime**)

_**Chapter 1: Back to the Digiworld!**_

I've heard stories that having a Digimon meant that you're destined for greatness - destined to save the world and all that inhabit it. Long ago, there were eight human children who were chosen by fate to save their world, and a different world called the Digital World, the Digiworld. Those kids had special devices called a Digivice that allowed them to travel back and forth between the two worlds and they were able to form bonds with the creatures of the Digiworld, called Digital Monster, or Digimon.

Digimon are creatures made from computer data and have the ability to go through an evolution called, you guessed it, Digivolution. The Digiworld is technically not real, but it's like a giant computer, while the Digimon are the data.

Anyway, those eight children saved the world numerous times and after their job was done, new children became holders of the Digivices who also saved the world. Over the years Digimon have been said to be monster, maniac, aliens but the worst is what they call them today.

_Toys_.

"Hello," a voice said. "Earth to Jake!" A deep voice, human?

"Maybe he hasn't had lunch yet," said another voice; this one wasn't as deep as the other, actually it was more high pitched, squeaky even.

I turned around to see a friend of mine, and his Digimon. Now a days, Digimon aren't assigned to people by destiny. Now humans can practically come and go into the Digiworld as they please to pick out their own Digimon. Calling it "their friend" but to me, I think the people of Earth see them as toys and playthings. Soon to be forgotten when the child gets older. Just like Digivices, were manufactures have been able to imitate the functions of Digivices, except for the fact that a real Digivice allows a Digimon to Digivolve.

The human was my friend from school, Joey, while his Digimon was named Upamon, an In-Training level Digimon. He was he was a limbless, ball shaped Digimon with white skin and large feather like ears. Like most In-Training level Digimon, Upamon was about the size of a basketball.

"Jake?" Joey asked. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect," I said sarcastically.

"C'mon! Let's go to the Digital World and get you your own Digimon!"

"Yeah!" Upamon said. "I can finally have a friend to play with!"

"No thanks," I said.

"What's your problem with Digimon, Jake?" Joey asked. The thing is that I have no problem with Digimon. I just don't like the fact that people can own them without being chosen by destiny. When I ever come face to face with a Digimon I like, I better have a _real_ Digivice by my side and a reason to save the world.

"I don't have a problem," I said. "I just can't find a Digimon that peaks my interest." I lied. I would love to be with any Digimon, but there's no reason to be.

"Well when you're out of your funk, call me."

"Joey, wait up!" Upamon hopped along next to Joey and walked away.

I sat quietly in the park looking over the other humans and their Digimon. Soon I got bored and decided to head home. I walked into my house, said hello to my parents, and went into my room. I was a small room but suitable; with a bed, a desk, a closet, and my personal favorite, my computer. I turned it on and waited for it to boot up.

_He should be on right now_. I thought. I've been to the Digiworld exactly 4 times. The first 3 times, my friends wanted me to befriend a random Digimon, but I couldn't. The same thing happened on the fourth trip except, on our way home, I saw a Digimon. His body was the shape of an orange Sun with a small flame on top of his head.

"Jake?" a voice said. I looked at my computer monitor to see a familiar Sun shaped figure.

"Sunmon!" I said. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I was attack by Kiwimon because he thought I stole his food."

"Did you." Sunmon was quiet for a second but then we both laughed because we know that it was true.

"Jake you have to come visit me in the Digiworld!" This is the 5th time Sunmon told me this. I wanted to, but...

"Sunmon," I started, "you know how I feel about this. I want a Digimon that's chosen by fate. If I bring you here, I'd just be a hypocrite."

"So when you get your destined partner, will you forget about me?" he asked. I never thought about that. Sunmon was my first friend from the Digiworld and the first one to understand how I feel about Digimon everywhere in the human world. I was about to speak again, but there was a knock at my door.

"Jake!" it was my mom. "You have company."

"Give me a second," I quickly said. "Sunmon I'll be right back." He was about to protest but I shut off my monitor and open my bedroom door. It was my favorite blue-eyed blonde. "Hey Ally."

"Hey Jake," she said.

"Hello Jacob," a small voice said. I looked down to see Ally's Digimon, Moonmon. She was oval shaped with a rain drop shape on her forehead. Alongside Ally and Moonmon, were my two other friends and their Digimon.

The guy on the left of Ally was Isaac. He's the complete opposite of me; I'm tall while he's short (but he's taller than the two girls), he likes blue while I like red, he wears khakis while I always wear jean, he has blonde hair while mine is black, and he's pretty loud and exciting while I just sit around being quiet. But that's why we're such good friends. His Digimon was Babydmon.

Babydmon was not round like the other In-Training Digimon, but he sure was small. He looked like a lizard with no limbs except for two twin tail like features at the bottom of his body. He was green with a yellow stomach and tiny wings which replaced his arms and allows him small flight and a dragon shaped head.

The girl on the right of Ally was Jess; she was the shortest of the group. She had short brown hair and never left her house without her silver necklace. She also wasn't the brightest of the group but she was the sweetest girl you would ever meet. Her Digimon was named Kokomon. He looked like a round head on top of slime, because that's what he used as feet. He was brown and had three small spikes on top of his head.

These were the only people that understood how I felt and also the only people that know about Sunmon. "Hey guys, I was just talking to Sunmon." I turned my monitor back on so but when the screen booted up, Sunmon was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"I thought you said you were talking to Sunmon," Babydmon said.

"I was," I stated. "But..."

"What were you guys talking about?" Ally asked.

"He told me I should visit him again," I sighed. "I give him the same answer every time but, then out of know where he asked if I'd forget him if I got a destined partner."

"Move aside," Ally shoved me out of my computer chair ad dug into her backpack and pulled out her laptop. See, Ally was very smart with computers and studied a lot about Digimon. She even went to Japan and studied under one of the first Digi Destined, Kourshiro "Izzy" Izumi. She booted up her laptop and hooked up a wire to it and to my computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I got this special cable so I can transfer data from any Digimon to my computer," she said. "That way I can use my laptop as a Digimon Tracking device by inputting Sunmon's data and use it as a GPS."

The science talk hurt my head but when I heard GPS, I figured she knew what she was talking about. After a couple of minutes, the screen on my computer monitor changed to a colorful gird and a red blinking dot. "What's that?" Isaac asked.

"That red light is Sunmon." Ally answered. "The green area is the grass, the blue area is either the ocean or a lake, and these yellow swirls are Digi Portals." She paused for a moment then quickly gasped and started typing away. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

"What?" I asked. "Is Sunmon in trouble?!"

"Soon to be. He's heading for a Digi Portal!"

"What's wrong with that?" Kokomon asked.

"Yeah!" Babydmon agreed. "Now we can meet him in real life!"

"Guys," Moonmon said quietly. "Each Digi Portal is guarded by humans and their Digimon so no evil Digimon get past."

Ally nodded. "If Sunmon comes to the human world, the guards will shoot first then ask questions later."

My heart dropped. If I lose Sunmon, then who will I have? "My best friend..." The red dot was moving faster and faster towards the red swirl. "Sunmon don't!" A bright light emitted out of the monitor and covered my entire room. I blacked out.

When I woke up, I heard a familiar voice calling my name. "Jake... Jake... Jake...!" I could barely move or speak. Then the voice shouted something different. "Starlight!"

"Ow!" I shouted. Apparently I was pelted with a bunch of small stars. I jumped into the air and landed on my feet. I looked around to find my attacker but instead I saw Sunmon... "SUNMON?!"

"In the flesh," he smiled. I picked him up in a hug and swung him around.

"Look who's finally up," I head Ally's voice said, while walking towards me along with Isaac and Jess.

"Where are we?" Jess asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. "Sunmon made it to... my... what happened to my room?" I took a look at the scenario and saw that we were standing in the middle of a field with a lake beside us. I turned to see large yellow hill about a hundred yards away.

"We're back!" Kokomon shouted.

"Back where?" Jess asked.

Moonmon, Babydmon, and Kokomon shouted at the same time, "Welcome to the Digiworld!" I back stepped and saw that they were right. I thought this place looked familiar.

"Oh, you're finally here?" I heard a deep voice call. We turned around and saw what I thought was the most talented cat on Earth- I mean the Digiworld. He was standing on two feet and he wasn't even a cat. He was a six foot tall lion with tan skin instead of fur; except for his yellow lion's mane that flowed around his neck, the end of his long tail, and the top of his paws. His body was muscular and scarred. He was wearing black jeans and had a small sword strapped to his waist. His left arm was cladded in braces and spiked knuckled.

"That's Lord Leomon!" Sunmon shouted. He jumped out of my hands and bowed, along with the other Digimon.

"Welcome children," his deep voice sent a chill down all of our spines.

"How did we get here?" Isaac asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Leomon asked. "Take out your Digivices." Now the Digivices you get from the store are small rectangular boxes with a touch screen on the front, pretty much like an iPhone. But the ones Isaac, Ally, and Jess pulled out were different. The length was thinner but the size and thickness was the same. It still had its touch screen but on the sides were two buttons each and on the top was a small red scanner. Isaac's was blue, Ally's was purple, and Jess' was white.

"Where's your Digivice child?" he motioned to me. I was going to explain I didn't have one, but then a red flash of light shot from the sky and into my hand. The light dimmed and there it was, my very own Digivice, it was red. I looked at Sunmon and smiled.

"We're partners," he gawked.

"Now I definitely can't forget about you," I laughed.

Leomon smiled and asked for our names. We all introduced ourselves and shook his hand. "So we're the new Digi Destined?" Ally asked.

"Leomon nodded and spoke again, "Yes. Which means, our world is in danger, or is about to be."

I looked down at Sunmon and he looked up to me. Ally, Isaac, and Jess nodded at me along with Moonmon, Babydmon, and Kokomon. "Let's save the world."

**Woo! Long ass first chapter. This is great. Hope you guys liked it. I don't know how soon I'll post chapter two and I don't know how long I want it to be, but it'll hopefully be out soon. You guys don't know, but I'm a high school student taking college classes so I don't have time for a lot. But I'll make it work. I PROMISE! So don't forget to check out my other story, ****Pokemon: The Descendants Take Over****. And keep coming back for ****Digimon Destiny****!**


	2. Shopping in the Digiworld

**Sorry for the wait you guys. Busy life, not going to bother you with details. I just bet you're waiting for the next chapter of Digimon Destiny. Well wait no more! Here it is! CHAPTER 2!**

**Quick note, from now on, I won't be doing a lot of descriptions on the Digimon because they get so detailed. What I'll do is copy a link from a Digimon website that will show you all how the Digimon looks. I'll be brief with the descriptions, but that's about it.**

_**Chapter 2: Shopping in the Digi World**_

After being transported to the Digital World, the four of us didn't know what to expect. Our Digimon were eagerly waiting for our command while Leomon decided where we should head. "Well..." I said. "If we're going to save the world, don't you think we should figure out a way for our Digimon to Digivolve?" Everyone turned towards me in unison. "That's a great idea!" Everyone but Leomon cheered.

"In order to do that," he started, "you need to find your Next Data Power."

"Next Data?" Ally asked. "What's that?"

"Have you heard the stories of past Digidestined?" We all nodded our head, leaning in closer to his explanation. "There was a certain group of Digidestined who had the power to Digivolve their Digimon with DNA Charge."

"Wasn't that the organization of DATS?" Isaac wondered. "The Digimon Data Squad. A police force that fought wild Digimon who appeared on Earth."

"Exactly," Leomon responded. "Digivice owners in that time had the power of DNA Charge. I've researched the new Digivice holders and found out _your_ style of Digivolving; Next Data Power."

"Next?" Sunmon said.

"Data?" Moonmon said.

"Power?" Babydmon and Kokomon said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jess cheered. "Next Data Power!" She held up her white Digivice in the air and waited for Kokomon to Digivolve.

"Uhh... Jess," Kokomon said. "I don't think it worked."

"First of all," Isaac shouted, "You can't go on an adventure looking like that!" He pointed to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I looked down and saw that he was right. I just noticed that I was bare footed, I had my grey sweat pants on and a short sleeved white t-shirt. Everybody else looked fine except for me and I felt a little embarrassed. "Can we just head back home real fast so I can change?"

"I have a better idea," Leomon sighed. He started to head into the woods and we all assumed we should follow him, so we did. After stepping in rocks, stubbing my toes, and gaining multiple splinters, we arrived to what seemed like a small shopping center.

"A mall?!" Jess' eyes lit up. I looked over and saw a shack that sold clothes. I walked over with my aching feet.

"Excuse me," I asked. The shopkeeper turned around and he had a familiar face.

"Hello!" he said. "My name is Solarmon! What could I do ya for?" His body was made up of a large golden cogwheel with two smaller ones on each size while he levitated into the air. (_ . /wiki/Solarmon_)

"Um" I started. "I'm looking for some clothes. Something I could wear for long distant travels."

"Hmm..." Solarmon went behind the curtain in his shack for about two moments and came right back out, empty handed. "Sorry, no clothes."

"But this is a clothing shack," Sunmon hopped over and jumped onto my shoulder. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing!" he growled. "No clothes! No go away!"

"Excuse me," Leomon stepped forward and Solarmon jumped. "Is there a problem?"

"Ahh! It's Leomon!" Solarmon floated back and scowled. "Cog Crusher!" A black gear formed in front of Solarmon's mouth and he shot it towards Leomon.

Leomon just backhanded the attack and laughed. "Just as I thought. Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon punched the air and an aura of a lion's head erupted from his fist and hit Solarmon. The attacked caused an explosion and then something weird happened. The color on Solarmon's body changed from golden orange to a black body white a yellow border and two white side wheels. Solarmon then exploded in bits of data.

"Wait," Sunmon started. "That's Hagurumon." (_ . /wiki/Hagurumon_)

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Hagurumon are evil, virus type Digimon," Leomon answered. We both hopped the counter and went into the tent behind. "They're usually under the command of a higher level machine Digimon." Sunmon's natural flame gave off light in the dark room.

Their were a large variety of clothes just for humans. I quickly dug through the pile and found something to wear. After changing clothes, I used Sunmon's light to illuminate the mirror on the wall. I had on khaki cargo pants and a dark red shirt graphic t-shirt with a yellow sun design on the shoulders and middle of the shirt. I picked up some white socks and black boots. I looked over myself one more time. I turned around and something spotted my eyes. A pair of black and red fingerless gloves and a pair of oval goggles with a red frame and orange lenses.

"Every Digidestined needs their goggles," Leomon said. I smiled and strapped them atop of my bushy black hair. We went outside and we saw a panic. Ally, Moonmon, Isaac, Babydmon, Jess, and Kokomon were all being attacked by other Hagurumon.

"I knew this would happen," Leomon jumped into action and attacked the Digimon. Our Digimon looked at each other and nodded.

"Starlight!" Sunmon shouted, tiny stars developed around him and shot out towards an unsuspecting Hagurumon.

"Let's get in on this action!" Babydmon cheered. "Hot Steam!" Babydmon open his mouth and shot a line of hot gas at the same Hagurumon.

"So you two want to play?" Hagurumon snickered. "Cog Crusher!" Two black gears shot out towards Babydmon and Sunmon.

"Not if I can help it," Moonmon protested. "Dark Burst!" A ball of dark energy fired from Moonmon's mouth and knocked away one of the black gears.

"Koko Crusher!" Kokomon also deflected one of the black gears by spitting out lots of adhesive bubbles, sticking to the gear making it heavier and fall to the ground.

"Surround them!" one of he Hagurumon said. Three others took the orders and surrounded our Digimon. They kept trying to fight but their attack barely fazed them. Leomon was so preoccupied with fighting the others, he didn't even notice.

"Now!" All four Hagurumon shouted. "Cog Crusher!" Our In-Training Digimon were bombarded with black gears. We all cried for our Digimon as the Hagurumon attacked.

"This can't be happening..." Ally muttered.

"Kokomon! No!" Jess tried running to her Digimon but Isaac held her back.

"I can't let you do this," Isaac, for once, was the most silent speaker right now.

"Sunmon..." I dug in my pocket and pulled out my new red Digivice. "I'm going to help you! I believe in you!" A bright light shined from my hand. Suddenly, light was erupting from the others pockets. They pulled out their own Digivices as the screens were shining with bright light. We looked at our Digimon, who weren't even there anymore. I large, bright, white orb surrounded them. The Hagurumon stopped their attacks as the light blinded them.

I held out my Digivice as the white light on the screen changed orange. "It's time!" Ally held hers out, as the screen changed light blue. Isaac's changed to green and Jess' changed pink and we all shouted at the same time, "Next Data Power Activate!" Four beams shined down from the sky on the bright orb surrounding our Digimon. Even Leomon stopped his fight to watch this amazing experience.

Sunmon was the first to speak, "Sunmon Digivolve too..."

Then Moonmon, "Moonmon Digivolve too..."

"Babydmon Digivolve too..."

"Kokomon Digivolve too..."

New Digimon appeared, totally different from before but I knew who Digivolve to whom.

Sunmon was now, "...Coronamon!" (_ . /wiki/Coronamon_) A red lion creature standing on its hind legs. The end of his tail is ablaze and he has fiery wristband and an amulet on his forehead.

Moonmon is now, "...Lunamon!" (_ . /wiki/Lunamon_) She looked like a white rabbit with four large ears, a large middle antenna, and moon patterns throughout her body.

Babydmon, "...Dracomon!" (_ . /wiki/Dracomon_) Pretty much what you would expect from a tiny dragon; small, green, red horns, small red wings, and a fierce attitude.

And Kokomon was now, "...Lopmon!" (_ . /wiki/Lopmon_) Lopmon also looked like a rabbit but its ears were at least the size of his body, touching the ground. He was brown with pink attributes on him and three small horns on top of his head.

"Wow..." Isaac gasped.

"They Digivolved..." I was astounded. Leomon looked at us with pride in his lion eyes.

"You've learned the ways of Next Data Power." he said. The Hagurumon stopped in their tracks as they looked at our Digimon's new forms.

One of them stood up above the rest and said, "They're just Rookies! There's 4 of them and 35 of us! We can take them then Leomon! Let's do it! Cog Crusher!"

A black gear shot out towards our Digimon. Coronamon nodded to Lopmon as he smacked the gear out of their way with one of his large ears, back at the attacker.

"Hey Jake," Coronamon started. "Watch this..." Coronamon surrounded his fist in flames and ran towards one of the Hagurumon. "Corona-knuckle!" He punched the evil Digimon and he exploded into bits of data. My jaw dropped. He's so much stronger and faster. We can't loose.

"You think you're so tough, aye Coronamon?" Lunamon asked. The antenna on her forehead began to glow and form power. The energy took shape and formed into a ball of water. "Tear Shot!" She fired the water ball at a random opponent and they exploded with bits of data.

The Hagurumon were mad. "Charge!" They all said. Attacks from all over came around, but my main man Coronamon showed them all up. His body glowed in a fiery aura, shielding him from the attacks. "Petit Prominence!" It was a great defensive technique, but even greater offense. He then charged and rampaged on the Hagurumon.

Dracomon showed up with his attack, he exhaled on one of them at a very high temperature apparently as Hagurumon started to melt a little. "Small Breath!"

"Tiny Tornado!" Lopmon spun his ears like a helicopter propeller and shot a brown tornado in the direction of the Hagurumon.

Leomon joined the party once again with his lion aura fist attack, "Fist of the Beast King!" The Digimon were on fire. Knocking out Hagurumon one by one.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon spits out a shot of super cold air. "Tail Smash!" Dracomon used his tail as a hammer smashing it down. "Lunar Claw!" Lunamon slashed at her opponent with her claws filled with a dark power. "Corona Flame!" Coronamon used the amulet on his head and shot a ball of fire, destroying many Hagurumon.

The battle was almost over as one Hagurumon stood in the field. "So who wants him?" Dracomon asked.

Leomon and Coronamon at the same time both said, "Allow me." The looked at each other and nodded.

"Beast Sword!"

"Corona-knuckle!" Leomon slashed with his sword and Coronamon punch his fiery fist, destroying the last Hagurumon.

The battle was over and we all looked at each other with great big smiles. "We did it!" we all cheered and ran to hug our Digimon.

"I can't believe it!" Ally cried as she spun Lunamon in the air.

"You were great out there Lopmon!" Jess said.

"It was no problem," he replied.

"I've always wanted my own pet dragon," Isaac laughed.

"And I've always wanted an oven roasted Isaac," Dracomon winked.

"Coronamon..." I was speechless. To think that I could ever have an amazing Digimon like Coronamon...

"Hey!" Coronamon shouted. "Don't go all soft on me! I ain't about all that mushy stuff." I laughed and grabbed Coronamon in a headlock.

"The fight just started," Leomon didn't look all so happy. "You all have learned your own Next Data Power. But there's still a lot more."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"Does that mean we get to Digivolve again?" Lopmon asked.

Leomon walked over to one of the empty shacks and sat down. "As I was fighting, one of the Hagurumon said to report to..."

He paused and looked down at the floor. "To who?" I asked.

"Someone named, Cloak," he said. "He's back..."

Whoever this Cloak guy was, it chilled my spine. Leomon didn't look so good either. But I knew that we can stop this guy. "Tell us everything you know about this guy."

"It's a lot more complicated then just, explaining," Leomon said.

"Then how about I tell them," As dark, raspy voice sounded behind us. We all turned around and saw a man as tall as Leomon wrapped in a black cloak. His face was covered by a hood so no one could see it - but he could see us. "I am the Cloak."

**Hello again! Thank you for reading the second chapter of Digimon Destiny! That was a lot of action in just one chapter. And there will be much more! So keep on reading, and keep on supporting! **


End file.
